Dragons
Dragons are large, non-sentient, fire-breathing reptilian beasts. These dragons are terrifying, however, seem to be quite weak, seeing as children in middle and high school are facing them regularly, even casually. They can be found all over the world, but are attracted to human villages to terrorize and eat the residents of, and treasure to hoard. Many of these dragons can fly and they can all breathe fire. These dragons are untameable, however, The Snow Queen was able to convince them to fight for her in the war. Description Dragon mothers presumably lay eggs with the young inside. Little is known about a dragon's life early on, but we know that they breed in litters, are always hungry, are called dragonets, make 'mouseholes'. The very young are about ten feet long and few can breathe fire, but they can fight. However, we know that by the time a male reaches his adolescent years, he lives by himself but is too young to terrify villagers. His teeth are gray at this age and are approximately six inches long; they will grow longer and turn yellow later in life. At this age, he will show no remorse for killing humans, as he was about to barbeque Miriam Chen-Moore before Aurora 'Rory' Landon. Only one breed of dragons are known, Draconus Melodius, or the Singing Serpent. It is unknown if there are more breeds but it is quite likely. It is believed that all dragons, except possibly the dragon on the back cover of Of Giants and Ice, have green-gold scales and black blood that acts as a mild acid. When a dragon dies, they will burst into flames. Their scales are widely sought after as a component in many magician spells. Behavior Dragons are quite hostile and enjoy eating humans. They will also eat many animals such as bison and dogs. They love treasure and enjoy hoarding it in their lairs but apparently do not care about its well-being. Dragons seem to enjoy fighting and will do it for food, treasure, and entertainment. They do not travel in packs, but it can be presumed that the young will travel with their mother. They presumably will not mate for life. History Of Giants And Ice A dragon made it's home in Yellowstone National Park. The Characters at Ever After School were sent to stop it. The sixth graders found it first. Rory thought the dragon was a robot, Charlotte 'Adelaide' Radcliffe observed that it was smaller than a dragon the sixth graders had seen the last fall. One of the Zipes triplets observed that it was about the same size and another observed that they were bigger. Jaqueline 'Lena' LaMarelle stated that the dragon had no wings, which made them lucky. It wasn't long before the sixth graders noticed that Miriam, who was wrapped in a bright pink tent, was about to die by the talons of the dragon. Rory then threw a rock at the dragon, which hit it in the back of its head. Rory had run down to face the dragon and Chase Turnleaf (nee Aspenwind) followed her. They both entered into the treasure-filled dragon's cave. The dragon fought the two of them, and Rory took out the dragon's left eye. Lena quickly got her older brother George LaMarelle, who cut off the dragon's head, starting his tale, 'Geroge and the Dragon'. The dragon's corpse then combusted. After they had defeated the dragon, Rory and George cleaned up in a stream to get the acidic blood off of them. On Rory's second day at EAS, Lena was reading many books about dragons and had found out that the dragon they had battled earlier was a Draconus Melodius. She noted that this was an adolescent male, because the female's growl sounds like a harmony, like the Jaws theme with one more hissing note, and the adult teeth are yellow. Lena and Kelly then showed Rory a picture she had drawn of the dragon. Later, during the orientation, Rory, Miriam, Phillip Chen-Moore, and Sarah Thumb discussed dragons. They then met Rumplestiltskin, who showed them 'George and the Dragon'. Rumplestiltskin read the story aloud, and then Philip and Rumplestiltskin then started teasing Miriam. Rory started reading the beginning aloud, which had changed. It stated 'the queen grew restless in her glass prison.' This startled Rumplestiltskin and Sarah Thumb. Rumplestiltskin slammed the cover shut, nearly smashing Rory's fingers. During Rory's first training class, Chase trained with a dragon dummy. Rory then told it to switch with her witch dummy, so she could practice with it. Chase, who had been standing on the dragon's back, then fell off. Rory was punished by being forced to clean the weapon closet. In Jimmy and Matilda Searcaster's house, during Lena's tale, they encountered a pet dragon named Sparkia. She was setting fire to many papers on the desk where the Triumvirate were hiding. Jimmy and Matilda stopped her. Earlier, they had heard Sparkia around the kitchen, thinking she was a guard dog. We can assume that Sparkia was a Singing Serpent. Later, Chase and Rory found Sparkia's litter of dragonets. There were nine dragonets, ten feet long. Rory and Chase fought the dragons. A dragonet bit Chase on the shoulder and Rory attacked the dragons to save him. One dragonet was old enough to breathe fire and used this ability just as Chase and Rory escaped from the litter. Chase noted that the giants probably hadn't come in because they thought the litter was play-fighting. Of Witches And Wind Rory mentioned that she had captured a dragon for Lena to use for dragon scales. Of Sorcery And Snow Rory found a wooden dragon dummy in Arica's house, coated in real dragon scales. The dragon's jaw snapped tightly around her wrist. Arica turned Rory into a bird. When Chase freed Rory, Rory hacked off the dragon's tail for the extra dragon scales. Of Enemies And Endings Rory mentioned she was hit by a dragon tail while rescuing a fourth-grader in Tennesee. Rory fought dragons at a tenth grader's house without Chase two weeks before her house was attacked by witches. Marty Mason's house was burned down by four dragons. Matilda was carrying a whole dragon skin at the battle at the Zipes farm. She used it to make it hail. Four dragons were inside Rapunzel De Chateies's tower during Chase's Tale. They were under the same sleeping spell Chase was under, but awoke when Chase awoke. This stopped them from going down the stairs; they had to exit through the window. The dragons met them in the EAS courtyard. One of the dragons dived toward the questers, but it was knocked back by the West Wind's ring. Rory then killed it, by piercing the dragon through the heart. Another dragon was killed by Adelaide, as she shot her arrow in its eye. Chase beheaded the third dragon. The last dragon shot a fireball at Chase. He stabbed it in the throat. The dragon then combusted. Two dragons were blasting fire at the locked door of the library when EAS was attacked. Four more dragon dummies had taken out a real dragon. When The Snow Queen left, she left her dragons at EAS. Kenneth died protecting some fourth-graders from three dragons. The Rory doll at The Snow Queen's palace was filled with dragon blood. A large section of The Snow Queen's army that was trying to stop Rory get to The Snow Queen's heart to her were made of dragons. The Itari squadron cleared a path through them. One dragon got past the line made by the Itari fighters. Victoria 'Vicky' and Tina blinded the dragon and Conner Zipes finished it off with a spear through its heart. Abilities Dragons can breathe fire, have a very tough coat of scales, strong, sharp claws and teeth, and can fly. Dragons cannot smell well but their hearing is excellent. Dragon abilities vary from breed to breed, but the only known breed, Draconus Melodius's, growl sounds like a harmony. Dragon blood acts as a mild acid and can eat through clothing and flesh. Materials Dragons are prized for their scales, which are one of the main ingredients to any magician's spell. Other ingredients that could be used are phoenix feathers and dragon scales. Dragon blood also mimics an acid and is prized for that, too. Trivia * The dragon on the cover of OGAI is red-brown with green eyes, while it was described in the book as green-gold with bulging yellow eyes. * Not all dragons have wings. * Lena has many books on dragons, including Dragons for Dummies; Dos and Don'ts and one with a gold flame-breathing dragon embossed on the front. Category:Dragons Category:Races Category:A to Z